Living for the Lies in Your Head
by malikoyun
Summary: He cheated on me. But that’s not the worst part. He reminded me.. Reminded me that he wasn’t.
1. A Favor

Disclaimer of a broken hearted girl: I do not own these characters. So shiiit. --; But I _do_ own the plot, so, HA!

Summary:  
He cheated on me. But that's not the worst part. He reminded me.. Reminded me that he wasn't.

Living For the Lies in Your Head

Chapter One: A Favor

_Madness is often a symptom of being a Malfoy.._

Typically, I would be up for anything. You probably could have shoved a dragon in my face to wake me up in the morning and I wouldn't be shocked. _Cough_. But I don't think _anything_ could have prepared me for what happened today.

…

"Please_, Malfoy, let's be _reasonable_."_

"Reasonable_?! How is this, in any way, shape, or form, _reasonable_?!" Well then, today's the day. The day I know that I have been drawn into some kind of alternate universe filled with an unusually.. Ehck. _Harry Potter_. .. I guess there are those times when you really just don't know how to describe such a.. Predicament._

…

Of course, I don't believe anyone would ever expect him to ask me for a favor, especially one of that.. Genre.. Who knew that that _fool_ would be so desperate as to ask _me_ of all people to make her..

…

"_One favor, just one. I swear, I'll do anything, _anything_, just do this for me." I felt a sneer tug at my lips as I looked at his face. _Never_ do I remember ever seeing him look this pathetic. I'd just opened my mouth the reply to his absurd request, when he made it a point to look me directly in the eye, kicking his already powerful influence up a notch and I knew that was it. I'd been caught._

…

He looked down at me as we stood at the doors of the Great Hall.. Side by side—who would have thought this possible, hm? Now I _know_ that I'm dead..

…

_A smirk caught his lips as he realized it too, and I immediately regretted letting my shock slip. My lip curled in disgust as I pushed him away, spinning around to make my way around the corner._

"_W-wait! I didn't mean to offend you! Please, ju—"He grabbed my shoulder and I was quick to shove him off and moved to look _him_ in the eye._

"_Didn't mean to offend me? Since when have _you_ not_ _felt like offending me? Why couldn't you ask that whore of yours, Weasley or that mudblood?!" I looked down and watched his hands form into fists. He looked about ready to hurt me by then, but it seemed that he needed his favor done more than that. I didn't _need _this. Running a hand through my hair, I shut my eyes and turned back around—but before I could so much as breathe, his fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back as his other arm circled my waist._

"_Please, just until she.."_

…

Why couldn't it be for _me_?

".. I can't believe he did it."

"Did what?" Ron turned around to face the bushy-haired girl seated next to him, before turning to where her finger was pointed—toward me—or wait, ..Us.


	2. Stupidity

Disclaimer of a broken hearted girl: I do not own these characters. So shiiit. --; But I _do_ own the plot, so, HA!

Summary:  
He cheated on me. But that's not the worst part. He reminded me.. Reminded me that he wasn't.

Living For the Lies in Your Head

Chapter Two: Stupidity

_So is insanity..—oh wait! Same_ damn _thing!_

You know those moments where you feel like you could just possibly _die_? Yes, I believe I'm in one of those. How could I, _I_, of all people be dragged into such an embarrassing predicament? This is _ridiculous_. I felt my face contort into something that must have looked revolted, because the next moment I felt a tap on my hand and I looked up at him again. _Him_. That bloody—

"I'm not that hideous you know.." I rolled my eyes and turned around to make my way to the Slytherin table. He wouldn't let _go._

"You've had your moment, can I have my hand?" The corners of his lips curved into a smile as we leaned down and whispered to me.

"I thought we'd face my friends together. To make it more _real_, you know?" I could _feel_ my eyes widen at the very thought of even going _near_ his friends. This was _not_ happening. I did _not_ agree to this.

"_Hell_ no." And to that, I wrenched myself out of his grip and walked out of the hall.

…

I was making my way to the dungeons when I felt a force shove me straight into the horribly misplaced wall..

"You. _You_. Evil, blonde, _shit_." Wow. _What_ a way to greet somebody. If she was going to insult me, she might as well have made it _good_. Typical Weasley. Pushing myself off of the wall, I moved to face her, just to feel her palm smack against my cheek. "I wish you and your fucking Death Eater family would just _die_. Nobody wants you here anyhow." ..Okay so maybe she _could_ strike a chord.

…

Seeing as my walk back to my room had _entirely_ been ruined, I decided to head outside. At least _there_ people would witness my death if she decided to murder me. As I was just a few steps away from the door leading out, another on my right opened and his arms slipped around my waist, pulling me in.

…

"You never said she would _attack_ me!"

"You didn't fight back." The look on his face was so incredibly smug, I could have killed him right there. I should have expected this. How could I have even _thought_ of this going smoothly?

"She could have _mauled_ me! If you want to play this game of "pretend" you may as well _act_ like you "care"!" The smile on his face slipped off, and I couldn't help but feel a slight rise of my own ego at that moment. Hell, she _had_ reacted. Maybe this was over. "Are we done now? Good." Not waiting for his reply, I walked out of the room.

…

"How _dare_ he.." You know, this talking to myself is becoming a really bad habit.. Setting myself undernearth one of the trees in the courtyard, I pulled out some parchment from my bag along with my quill and some ink. I was just about to start writing when that _imbecile_—

"Did you _poison_ him?!"


End file.
